Maru
Sebastian (Maternal Half-Brother) |marriage = Yes |favorite gift = }} __TOC__ Maru is a villager who lives in Pelican Town. She's one of the ten characters available to marry.http://stardewvalley.net/dev-update-12/ She lives north of town with her family in a house attached to Robin's carpenter shop. Schedule Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday and Saturday Sunday Rainy day |} Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday Saturday Sunday Rainy day |} Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday Saturday Sunday Rainy day |} Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday Saturday Sunday |} Relationships Maru lives with her parents Demetrius and Robin, as well as her half-brother Sebastian who is also Robin's son. Gifts Best Universal Loves Good Universal Likes All Artisan Goods Neutral Bad Universal Dislikes All Fish Worst Universal Hates Heart Events Two Hearts As you walk into their house, you find Maru and Demetrius in their lab. The two of them are testing Soil samples. Maru asks you to watch a beaker as she has to go do something. While you're watching the beaker, Demetrius starts talking to you about his special little girl Maru. Demetrius states that he doesn't want anything getting in the way of Maru's future "If you know what I mean." When Maru returns, Demetrius tells Maru that he was telling you about the tests. "Right, (character name)?" 1 - Say nothing Both Demetrius and Maru go back to their work. 2 - Actually, your dad was being weird Maru will ask Demetrius what (character name) is talking about. Demetrius will tell the truth and apologize for his behaviour. Four Hearts Triggered by entering the clinic on a Tuesday or Thursday while Maru is working there. She is surprised by your entry and drops a glass beaker she is holding. Worried about Harvey's response, she asks you what she should do. The three responses below are paraphrases. 1 - Clear it up quickly, Harvey won't notice. 2 - Tell Harvey that it was player's fault. 3 - Tell Harvey the truth. When Maru tells Harvey the truth, he easily forgives her and praises her for being such a good help around the clinic. Maru is happy that she was honest, but the player character has a tear above their head at the end of the event (unclear whether from sadness or relief). When Maru blames the incident on you, Harvey scolds her saying that she shouldn't blame her problems on others. This leaves Maru feeling flustered and upset. Six Hearts Her House (occurred for this editor on Thursday, entering the house after she had just returned from working at the clinic). Maru will show you what it is she's been working on, and accidentally shock you in the process of testing it. You have the option of telling her that the shock barely hurt or that it was extremely painful, with the former leaving her in a slightly better mood although she remains sad that she accidentally shocked you. Eight Hearts Triggered by entering the area of the map where her house is located in the evening (after about 8pm on a Sunday coming down from the Hot Springs, for this editor). The scene takes you to a mountain area where Maru is using her telescope; she will look through it and then let you do so, after which you have two options when she asks: 'What did you see?' 1 - A beautiful planet. Maru agrees with you, and makes a comment about how small it feels to be human in a vast universe. She starts to confess something to you, but hesitates and carries on showing you stars and planets through the telescope. 2 - A cold, dark abyss. Maru reluctantly agrees with you, and comments that since you are human, both of you will be long dead before any of these stars are visited. She starts to confess something to you, but hesitates and carries on showing you stars and planets through the telescope. Ten Hearts Her House (Friday at 1PM for me). She will show you what shes been working on the past months: a functional, speaking robot, designed to help her parents when she decides to move out of the house. The robot however does not want to be a servant, thanks to the self awarness module Maru had implanted and leaves to find other synthetic life. Maru will then ask what you think about her creation(...) and if you answer right, she will kiss you for showing interest in her passion for science. Marriage Timeline Maru's look evolved over the years the game was in development. Here's a timeline showing how ConcernedApe's art and Maru's style changed over the years before the game was launched. References